On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft
On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft is the eleventh episode in Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the 23rd full episode, and the 36th episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents what they regret. Spiritual Advising Dipshit arrives to work, feeling reluctant and nauseous. He finds that the ThirdSight office is abandoned and closed for the immediate future, pending an extermination. He suddenly receives a pneumatic tube from Leon Stamatis. Dipshit assumes that it is Mary Wollstonecraft, his spiritual advisor getting back in touch with him. Dipshit reflects on his work with Oliver. He tries to tell Mary that he felt like he had no choice, but realizes how guilty he feels about his role in The Lottery. He finally admits that he was wrong and asks for advice. On cue, Mary sends him a new letter with instructions. Even Every Enterprise Charlotte finds Isabelle in her office for an unscheduled meeting. Isabelle tries to maintain her calm but is actually furious, and demands that Charlotte release Isaiah. She accuses Charlotte of framing Isaiah. Charlotte is bewildered and swears that she had nothing to do with it. Isabelle reluctantly believes her but warns her that Charlotte has 24 hours to release Isaiah, or she will make Charlotte's problems worse. Charlotte warns Isabelle that she might be playing into The Lottery's hands, but Isabelle says that they've underestimated her and leaves. Surrender, Dipshit Dipshit goes to the Red Line police office and finds Gemma there. The two of them argue; he accuses her of being bad at her job. She admits that she hated ThirdSight, but it taught her the value of loving her job, as she loves her job at Red Line. Dipshit confesses that he was involved with the Lottery. He refuses to share the name of ThirdSight's publisher, his boss, until they release Isaiah. Who Wins the Lottery? Nica sneaks into the ThirdSight offices. She finds Michael's office, with Dimitri's puzzle box and letters in his desk. A letter arrives via pneumatic tube, startling her. The letter is from Leon, telling her that Michael is a hostage and asking her to help with a plan. Nica panics, breaks the tube, grabs Dimitri's things, and runs away. In the parking lot, she runs into Gemma, who asks about both Michael and Dipshit. Nica dodges her questions and runs. In need of someone to talk to, Nica gets in touch with Louisa. She admits that she thinks Michael might be in trouble, but won't explain why she thinks so. She then asks Louisa to keep their conversation a secret. She also asks if Louisa ever thought about her after the last time they saw each other. Louisa admits that she had not, and apologizes for never telling Nica that she had figured out who was updating Leon's calendar. Nica begins telling her about the past few months of her life. After leaving Louisa's apartment, Nica had a breakdown. She began giving an open mic monologue on random Red Line trains. She felt abandoned, and kept up with the monologue for weeks. She resented both Michael and Louisa for never reaching out to her. Nica refuses to say who first noticed her but takes responsibility for The Lottery. She wanted to force people to notice what she was doing. Nica compares the mastermind behind The Lottery to Leon. Louisa protests, but Nica says that it doesn't matter what Leon would want because he's dead now. Louisa tries to apologize for not reaching out, but Nica says that she's being selfish. She says that she wants to get help, and Louisa says that she should confess to someone else. Nica says that she plans on it, and asks Louisa to stay with her, and help her find Michael. Louisa asks why she called the attacks The Lottery. Nica tearfully responds that that was what it felt like when someone finally noticed her: like winning the lottery. Chuck visits Mallory in the hospital. He thanks her for what she did and asks her to share her side of the story, for old times' sake. Mallory responds that she doesn't want to talk about it. Cast * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Dipshit Poletti - James Capobianco * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Isabelle Powell - Jessica Washington * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Chuck Octagon - Jeff Van Dreason * Mallory - Johanna Bodnyk Content warnings * Strong language * Discussion of systemic racism * Emotional distress External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two